Cruelle ironie
by DoctorKoschei
Summary: [OS Aventures] Lors d'une halte dans les bois, un terrible événement va se produire. Cette OS raconte la mort de Bob, le pyromage de la Tour Rouge.


_Hello à tous :D Je reviens de ma trèèèès longue absence avec ce petit OS sur Aventures. Je m'excuse d'avance vous comprendrez pourquoi ._._

 ** _Disclaimer :_** Le concept d'Aventures et ses joueurs appartiennent à Mahyar (au propre comme au figuré, d'ailleurs...). Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits (de toute façon là, je sens que je vais avoir des problèmes) et toute copie partielle ou totale est totalement interdite et punissable par le Dieu Tout-Puissant Mahyar

* * *

 **Cruelle ironie**

Le soleil déclinait petit à petit pendant que nos quatres héros commençaient à préparer le camp en prévision de la nuit à venir. Bob s'occupait d'allumer un feu avec le bois ramassé quelques heures plus tôt. Le pyromage fit briller aux creux de ses mains frêles une petite flammèche qui embrasa les brindilles et autres branchages. Grunlek regarda dans ses affaires s'il ne lui restait pas une ou deux pattes d'araignées de la veille. Il en avait mis de côté pour ce soir, sachant qu'ils avaient une longue journée de marche devant eux. Shin rôdait aux alentours en étant attentif aux moindres bruits suspects. L'archer se déplaçait en silence entre les arbres et les buissons qui peuplaient cette sombre forêt. Quant à Théo, il râlait comme à son habitude. Cette fois-ci encore, il en avait après Bob. Théo lui reprochait d'avoir tué une mère et son fils. La dispute était violente, les deux amis étaient en train de se déchirer. Bob se tuait à lui répéter qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès et que ce n'était pas sa faute. Il assurait que c'était sa part démoniaque qui avait pris le dessus et qu'il ne se contrôlait pas mais le paladin ne voulait rien entendre. Théo lui hurlait que son entrée dans le groupe avait été une erreur monumentale. A bout de force, il s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre, le visage blottit entre ses mains, il se demandait comment lui, Inquisiteur de la Lumière, en était arrivé là.

Après quelques heures, la lune était bien haute dans le firmament et nos amis décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Si tout se passait comme prévu, ils devaient arriver dans une petite bourgade après 3 heures de marche vers le nord. Tout le monde était couché et dormait profondément sauf Bob qui n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Son démon intérieur le tourmentait, il lui montrait des visions de ses amis en train de mourir, brûlés vifs par les mains du pyromancien. Bob prit peur et se releva, en sueur et encore tout tremblant de ce qu'il venait de voir. Il se mit debout sur ses jambes encore flageolantes et se dirigea vers un rocher à deux mètres de là qui surplombait toute la zone. D'ici, Bob pouvait admirer l'amère splendeur d'un ciel de printemps et les feuilles des arbres qui semblaient danser avec une vent annonçant une destinée funeste. Le pyromancien était plongé dans ses pensées si bien qu'il n'entendit pas le paladin approcher et s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il restèrent comme ça de longue minute, à s'ignorer l'un l'autre. Théo s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi odieux envers le pauvre mage manipulé. Il avait été injuste envers le pyromancien et il le savait. Le paladin regrettait tellement ses paroles, l'arrivée du mage avait été une véritable bouffée d'énergie pour le groupe. Il devait lui dire, il devait enlever ce poids de sa conscience. L'Inquisiteur allait parler mais Bob secoua la tête, il ne voulait plus en entendre parler. Tout ce que le pyromage souhaitait, c'était d'oublier. Il savait que Théo ne pensait pas ce qu'il avait dit et mais ces paroles l'avaient profondément choqué et déstabilisé. Théo tourna la tête vers Bob et celui-ci fit pareil au même moment. Leurs regards se croisèrent et s'observèrent, la tension était palpable. Théo put déceler quelques larmes au coins des yeux du pyromage et il se morfondit encore plus.

On pouvait entendre les respirations embarrassées des deux comparses. Ils se toisaient en chien de faïence, aucun n'osait bouger. Petit à petit, leurs visages se rapprochaient, ils sentaient la respiration de l'autre sur leurs visages. Théo ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait, son corps semblait être investi d'une volonté propre. Bob avait chaud tout d'un coup, trop chaud. Son démon s'agitait, le poussant à trahir son amitié envers le paladin. Le pyromage finit par céder malgré une lutte acharnée, il se laissa porter par la vague de chaleur qui montait en lui. Leurs lèvres étaient sur le point de se toucher lorsqu'un cri effroyable fit trembler la forêt. Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent, gênés vers Shin et Grunlek qui se levèrent, paniqués par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Avant que quiconque ne puisse ce rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, une gigantesque dragon survola les quatres aventuriers et se posa dans une petite clairière non loin de leur position.

Nos héros se dirigèrent à toute allure vers le monstre avec en première position, Shin puis Grunlek et Théo et enfin Bob. Le pyromage étaient encore sous le choc mais c'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Sa relation avec Théo venait de prendre un tout nouveau tournant et ça l'effrayait. Mais pour l'instant, les aventuriers devaient s'occuper du dragon qui commençait à brûler tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée. Grunlek évita de peu une boule de feu qui aurait pu le carbonisé instantanément. Lorsque la bête remarqua leur présence, une immense gerbe de flammes jaillit de sa bouche dans leur direction. Shin et Théo l'évitèrent juste à temps mais Grunlek était condamné. Au dernier moment, Bob poussa le nain hors de portée des flammes mais le pyromage fut incapable de les éviter. Juste avant le moment fatidique, Bob se retourna vers Théo et lui sourit, les yeux emplis de larmes et il se fit aspirer dans la fournaise. Son corps se consumait et ses cris de douleur retentissaient à travers toute la contrée se mêlant à ceux de Théo, Shin et de Grunlek. Lorsque le brasier se tarit, Shin décocha une salve de flèches qui clouèrent le dragon au sol. Son sang se répandaient doucement sur l'herbe morne et Grunlek, empli de chagrin, le frappait à l'aide de son bras métallique. Théo se mit à rire, il riait aux éclats devant ses amis en larmes, un rire qui n'avait plus rien de sain.

 **« Hahaha… Bob… Tué par un dragon… Hahaha… Brûler... Vif… C'est pas vrai… Hahaha... »**

Théo avait craqué, son cœur et son âme se déchirait, la mort de Bob venait de le briser. Il s'effondra à genoux en pleurant, les mains cachant son visage meurtri par la mort de son compagnon. Il avait le souffle court, sa respiration était saccadée. Sa vue se brouillait et ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Le monde autour de lui semblait s'effondrer et le laissant seul dans un vide énorme. Le paladin enfonça sa tête dans l'herbe rougit par le sang et hurla de douleur et de désespoir. Les larmes coulaient à flots et se mélangeaient au liquide rouge encore chaud. Soudain, il se releva, sortit son épée de son fourreau et se dirigea en direction de la bête blessée au sol. Théo se mit à la frapper violemment, finissant de l'achever. Il déversa toute sa rage sur le cadavre du dragon, il hurlait à la mort de lui rendre son ami, qu'elle le prenne à sa place mais qu'elle lui rende Bob. Seul le silence et les respirations sinistres de Shin et Grunlek lui répondirent. Il s'allongea sur le sol, se mit en boule et commença à se balancer frénétiquement d'avant en arrière en sanglotant et en murmurant des choses incompréhensibles.

Grunlek et Shin hésitaient, devaient-ils aider leur ami ou le laisser seul en tête à tête avec les cendres du pyromancien disparu. Au final, ils s'assirent à ses côtés et attendirent que le paladin se calme. Après quelques heures, la crise n'avait toujours pas diminué, Théo se sentait comme mort à l'intérieur. Il était emplit de regrets, il avait été injuste avec Bob et n'avait même pas eu le temps de s'excuser. Le pyromage était mort avec la certitude que Théo le détestait et que son entrée dans le groupe avait été une monumentale erreur de jugement. Théo n'avait jamais pu lui dire pourtant, il avait essayé mais Bob n'écoutait jamais. Toujours à parler, parler, pour finalement ne rien dire. Cette attitude exaspérait au plus haut point le paladin mais c'était aussi ce qu'il aimait chez cet imbécile de pyromage. Le paladin de la Lumière se releva, anéanti, dévastés et au bord d'une nouvelle crise de nerf. Shin et Grunlek savaient que le groupe ne survivrait pas à cette épreuve. Avec la mort de Bob, leur amitié était condamnée à disparaître. Théo n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, traînant sa carcasse vide jusqu'au campement, accompagné de ses deux compagnons d'infortune.

Quelques jours plus tard, Théo décida de mettre fin à ses jours. La perte de Bob l'empêchait clairement de reprendre son rôle de leader du groupe et accessoirement, son rôle de paladin de la Lumière. Il était au bord du gouffre, il voulait que tout s'arrête, maintenant. Son cher ami était mort et il savait que le temps n'arrangerait rien. Théo de Silverberg était mort en même temps que Barnabé Octavius Balthazar Lennon. Le paladin se leva et se dirigea sans un mot vers la forêt sous les regards médusés de Shin et Grunlek. Avant que ses amis comprennent ses desseins, Théo sortit son épée de son fourreau et s'embrocha avec. La pointe immaculée de sang ressortit de l'autre côté, dégoulinante et souillée du liquide rouge si caractéristique. La lame le transperçait de part en part, sa respiration se stoppa et le temps qu'ils arrivèrent, il était déjà trop tard. Théo s'écroula au sol dans une marre cramoisie, le métal s'enfonçant encore plus dans son corps déjà mutilé. Shin et Grunlek s'immobilisèrent devant le corps sans vie de leur ami. Grunlek frappa le sol de toute ses forces en évacuant toute sa rage, il avait été une fois de plus incapable de protéger un compagnon. Shin partit en direction des bois en s'essuyant au passage les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues creusées. Ils étaient fatigués, épuisés de toutes ces pertes et de leur flagrante inutilité. Deux personnes perdues en moins d'une semaine, c'était un bien funeste record. Leur amitié s'était fanée et avait périe, plus jamais ils ne pourraient se regarder en face. Suite à un accord tacite, les deux survivants partirent chacun de leur côté, tentant tant bien que mal d'oublier.

* * *

Vous y avez cru au baiser, hein ? Hein ? Ouais, moi aussi ._.

Je m'excuse tout de suite auprès de tout le monde, je suis vraiment désolée.


End file.
